


Never Have I Ever

by dixons_mama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Alone in a hotel, a game of Never Have I Ever turns into more than just a game.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 181





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all my wonderful Twitter pals that constantly encourage me, and appreciate my every filthy thought. You guys know who you are, and I love you!

“Okay,” Anthony slurs, “Never have I ever… uhhhh, eaten sushi.”

Both Chris and Sebastian groan at Mackie’s lame offering but take their shots of Tequila. 

“Dude, you suck at this game,” Chris announces, and Sebastian can’t help but laugh at Mackie’s sour expression, lips pursed and brows furrowed.

“You know what?” Mackie stands, wobbly. “I’m done with you two.” He frowns, but there’s no heat behind his words. “Get each other drunk, since I’m the only one who’s never done anything absolutely appalling.”

“Just sleep it off, man,” Chris snickers, Mackie flipping him off as he leaves the hotel room, heading for his own.

“Oh my God,” Sebastian laughs. “He’s going to have a hangover from hell in the morning.”

“He is. I don’t know why he suggested this game.” Chris grins.

“Wanna keep playing?” Sebastian asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, so whose turn is it?” Cracking his knuckles, Seb leans forward, watching Chris as he changes seats so that he’s sitting opposite of him. They sit, staring at one another, each in a comfortable chair with a small table between them.

“I do believe it’s yours, so give me your worst.” Chris gives a devious smirk, and Sebastian can feel his stomach flip at the sight of it.

He tries to think of something that Chris has definitely done but his mind is a little hazy from the number of shots he’d already taken. In a moment fueled by liquid courage, Sebastian decides to up the ante. “Never have I ever…” He trails off, watching as Chris raises an expectant eyebrow at him. “...wanted to have my face fucked by a friend.”

Chris’ eyes widen, a blush peeking out from behind his thick beard. For a moment he looks like he’s going to say something, but instead stares straight at Sebastian as he knocks back another shot. Sebastian swallows thickly, wondering what he’s gotten himself into.

“Never have I ever,” Chris starts, a salacious grin forming on his face, “thought about blowing my load on a friend’s face.”

Sebastian chokes on his own spit and can feel the tips of his ears burning. Slowly, he takes his shot glass, looking into Chris’ eyes, and swallows the contents. Chris smirks, clearly amused by Seb’s reaction, and it makes Seb want to kiss the look right off his face. 

“Never have I ever...” Sebastian pretends to ponder for a moment before finishing. “Wanted to be bent over and fucked by a friend.”

Chris’ expression turns almost feral, as his eyes darken and his breathing picks up. He leans in over the small table then. “That what you want, Sebby?”

Sebastian licks his lips and nods minutely. In an instant, Chris is standing and pulling him up into a bruising kiss. Seb instinctively wraps his arms around Chris’ hulking body, and he moans as he lets Chris’ tongue slide into his mouth. 

"Oh, fuck," He whimpers, as Chris cups his ass.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Chris, almost effortlessly, hoists Sebastian up, and carries him to the bedroom. Placing him down gently, Chris begins quickly undressing himself, and Sebastian hastily follows suit. When they’re both completely naked, Chris asks, “What do you want, Sebby?”

“Everything,” He whines, and Seb is already too far gone to care how he sounds. “Whatever you wanna give me, I want it.”

Letting out a deep throated growl, Chris crawls onto the bed and hovers over Seb’s body. “What if I want to fuck your tight, little hole?”

Sebastian gives himself kudos for not melting into the bedspread at that very moment, and whimpers, nodding frantically. _“Yes!_ Wanna be so full!”

“Fuck.” Chris drops onto his elbows and kisses Sebastian, nipping at his lips and licking into his mouth hungrily. “You got lube?”

“Uh.” Sebastian tries to think, even as Chris mouths his way down Sebastian’s neck. “I-I think there’s complimentary stuff in the b-bathroom- _shit_!” He groans as Chris bites down on his shoulder, before kissing it gently.

Chris grins at him, then rushes into the bathroom, returning almost immediately with lube and a condom in hand. He gestures at Sebastian to scoot back on the bed, then kneels between his open legs. “Gonna finger you now, that okay?”

The softness in Chris’ voice melts Sebastian in a way that feels almost foreign to him. “Y-yeah.”

“Hold your legs open for me, baby.” Chris slides his hands over Sebastian’s smooth calves, and Sebastian shivers, gripping under his knees and pulling his legs up. 

He feels intimately exposed like this, but the way Chris is looking at him, as if Sebastian is both a holy monument and an all you can eat buffet, helps calm his nerves. “This good?”

“Absolutely perfect,” Chris breathes. 

Chris leans down and swiftly takes Seb’s cock into his mouth; suckling briefly at the head before swallowing him down completely. When Sebastian feels Chris’ throat constrict around his length, he gasps. “Oh, fuck, Chris!”

Humming, Chris slides up and off of Sebastian’s cock. “You like having my mouth on you, Sebby?”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian huffs out, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

“I guess I’ll have to keep practicing then.” Chris licks one more stripe up Seb’s leaking dick, before opening the lube and coating his fingers. 

As Chris begins teasing at Seb’s hole, he smiles softly, and mouths his way up to Seb’s lips. The way Chris looks at him makes Sebastian’s toes curl, and he can’t resist pulling him down for a kiss. After a brief moment of hesitation, Chris finally presses inside of him, slowly filling Sebastian with his thick middle finger. Seb keens, bearing down on the pressure and deepening the kiss. He fucks his tongue into Chris’ mouth, and the deep, baritone growl it elicits, makes Sebastian’s cock jump.

“More,” Seb mumbles between kisses, and feels eternally grateful when Chris doesn’t question him, simply adds another finger.

An embarrassingly high-pitched moan bursts out of him when he feels Chris’ digits crook, gliding across his prostate. Chris lets out a husky laugh. “That the spot, baby?” 

” Sebastian shouts, as another finger stretches his rim, filling him further. “Jesus, just fuck me, please!” 

Chris bites his lip, failing to hold back the litany of swears tumbling out of him. He carefully removes his fingers, and promptly sheaths the condom over his cock, drizzling a liberal amount of lube on himself. “Gonna make you feel so good, Sebby. Okay?”

Sebastian gasps as Chris nudges his cock against his slick hole, but nods readily when Chris gives him a questioning look. “Want you,” He whispers.

As Chris slides his considerable girth past Sebastian’s tight rim, they both let out harsh moans in unison. Once Chris is fully seated, he lowers his body down on top of Seb and kisses him deeply, only stopping when Sebastian bucks his hips, urging him to move. Chris begins slowly pulling out, and Sebastian clings to him, wrapping his arms and legs around Chris’ brick wall of a body. He can feel Chris trembling against him, trying to remain composed, but that’s not what Sebastian wants. “C’mon, big guy,” Seb breathes the words into Chris’ ear. “You’re not gonna break me.”

That seems to be exactly what he needs to hear, because Chris thrusts his hips forward, so forcefully that it pushes Sebastian up the bed several inches. “You want me to try?” Chris smirks, and begins a brutal pace, pounding into him mercilessly. 

An endless stream of _ah_ s and _oh_ s are punched out of Sebastian with every powerful thrust of Chris’ hips. He digs his fingers into Chris’ back, feeling his orgasm already building and fast approaching. Sebastian reaches between their sweat slicked bodies and grabs onto his throbbing erection, but Chris quickly slaps it away.

“ _Please!_ ” Seb begs, and Chris hushes him with a sloppy kiss.

“You’re gonna come on my cock, baby, I know you can do it,” He mouths against Seb’s lips, nipping at his jawline. 

Lifting Sebastian’s hips, Chris finds a new angle, and somehow fucks into him even harder. Sebastian knows he’s going to be feeling it for the rest of the week, and smiles at the thought. Suddenly, Chris begins hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Sebastian nearly screams at the onslaught of pleasure.

“Oh, fuck! Don’t stop, ‘m gonna come,” He moans wantonly.

“Come for me, Sebby,” Chris grunts, holding him closer to his body.

It doesn’t take much after that, Sebastian comes, _hard._ It’s almost painful, and he can’t remember the last time, if ever, an orgasm had felt this intense. He feels like he comes for ages, and when it finally begins to ebb, Seb realizes Chris has stopped moving. He opens his eyes and nearly chokes on his tongue when he sees the look on Chris’ face; it’s undeniably full of affection.

“So fucking beautiful, baby.” Chris begins pushing into him again and Sebastian buries his face in the junction of Chris’ shoulder and neck, the sentiment causing tears to pool in his eyes.

Sebastian feels embarrassed by the sudden flood of emotions, because this is undoubtedly a one night stand. Chris has never shown romantic interest in him, never shown signs that he was attracted to _any_ man. At that moment, Chris stills, a deep throated shout bubbling out of him as he reaches his climax. Sebastian can’t help but turn to watch him. Chris’ mouth is wide open, his eyes on Sebastian, intent and unwavering. 

When it appears that Chris’ orgasm has abated, he lowers himself on top of Seb, nuzzling his neck, giving soft, gentle kisses. It’s too much, and his unshed tears spill over, Chris looks up immediately, concern and fear etched all over his face.

“What is it? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Chris’ voice is laced with panic and it just makes Sebastian want to cry more.

Wiping his eyes, feeling frustrated with himself, Sebastian shakes his head. “No, it’s… it’s nothing.”

Chris bites his bottom lip, still looking worried, but gives a curt nod in reply. He pulls out of Sebastian carefully and removes the condom, before crawling off the bed and heading to the bathroom. Seb sits up, scrubbing his hands over his face; he needs to go. Chris is going to return and _politely_ ask him to leave, and he doesn’t think he can handle that.

Just as he’s about to swing his legs off of the bed, Chris rushes back into the room and pulls Sebastian up into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry.”

Sebastian freezes, stunned by the sudden turn of events, but tentatively places his hands on Chris’ hips. “Um-”

“I’m sorry,” Chris repeats before pulling away, a pained expression on his face.

“Wh-what are you sorry for?” Seb asks.

“I never wanted you to know, I knew it would ruin things between us, and I’m sorry for that.” Chris goes to pull back further but Sebastian tightens his hold on him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He furrows his brows, thoroughly confused. “Didn’t want me to know what?”

Chris sighs and briefly looks away, but eventually faces him, looking into Sebastian’s eyes. “That I… have feelings for you.”

A bark of astonishment bursts out of Sebastian. “ _You_ have feelings for _me_?”

“I do,” Chris murmurs, looking deflated .

“Why didn’t you-” Sebastian can’t stop himself from smiling. “I have… I have been head over heels for you for _years_.”

Chris’ jaw goes slack. “Y-you have?”

Sebastian nods enthusiastically, and Chris yanks him in for a bruising kiss, but it doesn’t last, as they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“I can’t believe this,” Seb laughs.

Suddenly Chris groans. “I owe Scott a hundred dollars now.” When Seb quirks an eyebrow at him, he elaborates, “I kinda told him that I liked you and he said he’d bet a hundred dollars that you actually felt the same way.”

He tries to keep a straight face, he really does, but Sebastian can’t help bursting out laughing. Chris pouts dramatically but is soon laughing in return.

“We should also thank Mackie for suggesting _Never Have I Ever_ and being terrible at it.” Sebastian grins.

Chris lunges at him, then, tackling him onto the bed. “That can wait till tomorrow.” He kisses Sebastian, slow and deep, until their both panting. 

“Or maybe till next week.” Sebastian gives him a salacious grin before pulling him in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @dixons_mama
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul <3


End file.
